Гильдии
Гильдии — единственный в игре способ кооперации игроков. Вступление в гильдию. Вступать в гильдию можно с 10 ранга. Гильдия может быть настроена гильдлидером либо на автоматический прием, либо на прием по заявке. Кроме того, в обоих случаях может быть установлен порог для подачи заявки по силе или по рангу. Тем не менее, даже если игрок не удовлетворяет условиям вступления, ему может быть выслано приглашение. Польза от гильдий. * Гильдийские войны - способ получать Кристаллы Огня, нужные для открытия Крипт Гильдии, содержащих в том числе гибриды и фрукты. * Рейды - способ получить различные награды, часть из которых другими путями получить невозможно или затруднительно. * Возможность покупать некоторые предметы в гильдийском магазине. Они дороже, чем в банке, но приходят не одному игроку, а всем членам гильдии. Если в гильдии достаточно много игроков, оптовая закупка выходит дешевле банка. Гильдийский магазин находится в окне рейдов. * Общение. Интерфейс гильдии Левая панель. Слева находится название, герб гильдии, сообщение гильд-лидера и краткая статистика гильдии. В самом низу — кнопка выхода из гильдии. Сообщение гильд-лидера видно всем игрокам, а не только членам гильдии. Название, герб и сообщение гильд-лидера может изменить только гильд-лидер. В статистике показаны: * Число изумрудов на счету гильдии. Счет гильдии пополняется пожертвованиями членов гильдии. * Текущий счет гильдии в гильдийских войнах. * Место, которое гильдия занимает на текущий момент. * Ранг гильдии. * Количество членов гильдии (сейчас/максимально). * Количество офицеров гильдии (сейчас/максимально). Центр. В центре чат, внизу чата — строка отправки сообщений. Чат убегает вверх, может быть прокручен, но количество сообщений в нем ограничено приблизительно тремя экранами, затем сообщения исчезают. В чате цветом выделяются сообщения самого игрока (голубые), гильд-лидера (зеленые), а сообщения остальных игроков бывают желтые и оранжевые. Гипотеза: цвет сообщения показывает, онлайн ли этот игрок сейчас. Также в чате показываются изменения в составе гильдии, пожертвования игроков и покупка игроками предметов в гильдийском магазине. Кнопки справа. Крест — выход из окна гильдии. Штаб — показанный на скриншоте экран со статистикой и чатом. Рейтинг — текущие топ-30 в войнах гильдий + ваша гильдия. Можно найти по названию гильдию, занимающую более низкое место. Можно зайти и осмотреть любую гильдию, получив доступ к ее составу, статистике и ходу гильдийских войн. Также в списке рейтинга офицеры или гильдлидер могут напасть на другую гильдию. Состав — список гильдии. В списке гильдии показано, какой игрок сколько очков набрал в войнах гильдии на этой неделе, сколько прошел рейдов на этой неделе (и какие именно), сколько кристаллов пожертвовал за все время, начиная с присоединения к гильдии. Рейды — окно прохождения рейдов. Там же находится гильдийский магазин. Напасть — напасть на игроков в рамках войн гильдий. Пожертвовать — передать личные изумруды на счет гильдии. Минимальное пожертвование — 50 изумрудов. Максимальное — все изумруды игрока + 1000 (если жертвовать изумрудов больше, чем есть, открывается окно банка, чтобы изумрудов докупить до нужного количества). Ранг гильдии Гильдия начинает существовать с 0 рангом. Повышение ранга происходит за изумруды, списываемые со счета гильдии. Повысить ранг может только гильд-лидер. Каждый следующий ранг стоит все дороже. Например, повышение с 9 на 10 ранг обходится в 15 000 изумрудов. От ранга зависит: * Максимальное количество членов гильдии. * Максимальное количество офицеров. Офицеры могут принимать и исключать других игроков (но не могут исключить другого офицера или гильд-лидера), объявлять нападения на другие гильдии. * Количество гильдий, на которые можно напасть в гильдийских войнах (с 5 ранга — 2 гильдии, с 10 ранга — 3 гильдии). * Количество кристаллов Пустоты (валюты для прохождения рейдов), присылаемых в награды ежедневно каждому члену гильдии (например, на 1 ранге — 5 кристаллов, на 9 ранге — 9 кристаллов). There are currently 10 levels to a guild, leveling awards more void crystals per day, total members allowed in, and allowed attacks at the same time.